As is well known to those versed in slot machine construction and operation, those presently manufactured and employed are substantially mechanical and essentially the same as have been produced for many years, and are therefore subject to the shortcomings and defects of mechanical devices, for example being rapidly subject to wear, physical deterioration and consequent reduction in performance, and even in optimum condition being relatively slow in operation as involving the movement and inertial forces of mechanical elements.
While there have been proposals to partially electrify slot machine devices and the like, as by incorporation of solid state electronics, such proposals have been generally unsatisfactory and have not found acceptance. Applicant is aware of prior art including U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,998,252; 3,164,918; 3,269,503; 3,606,337; 3,704,890; 3,834,712; 3,913,922; 4,051,939; and 4,071,246.